


The Angel At The Bar

by TheNightWaffle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, First Meetings, Grillby's Restaurant (Undertale), Parent Grillby (Undertale), Sorry Not Sorry, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWaffle/pseuds/TheNightWaffle
Summary: I'm not sorry.





	The Angel At The Bar

Sans was having what he liked to call, a bad time™. Honestly? He wasn’t fucking enjoying getting the short end of the shaft.

In the course of the last week, he had to console Papyrus after Mettaton, (his now garbage excuse of an ex) decided he was too good for Sans’ brother, proceeded to full-on fight the bastard, THEN got fucking SCOLDED by Alphys for damaging him, had his favourite slippers stolen by the dumb white dog that they couldn’t seem to catch, and had to deal with a bunch of dirty fucking racists taunting him without snapping and leaving their corpses in an alley somewhere.

So frankly, he felt he deserved a drink. Which led him to here.

In an attempt to de-stress, Sans decided to spend a night at Grillby’s and drink himself under the table. He figured it was a great plan… until he walked into the bar and saw her. 

She was sitting at the bar in the most flattering red dress he had ever seen. It was velvety and it dipped in all the right places to accentuate each and every curve absolutely perfectly. A tattoo of a thorny vine curled up and around her arm, disappearing into the mane of long curly hair cascading down her back. 

As he got closer he noticed more and more about her. Her beautifully plump dark purple lips wrapped around her straw as she took a sip of her milkshake. Her piercing blue eyes that held unbridled alluring confidence. The subtle peppering of freckles across her face and down her shoulders. 

She was the most ethereal being he’s ever seen, so out of place in a bar. As nice as Grillby’s was, Red couldn’t help but wonder what a goddess like this woman was sitting here, alone. 

Suddenly his original plan didn’t seem all that great. And so birthed the beginning of his new plan: her.

Shamelessly, he sauntered up to the bar and plopped down beside her. She barely spared him a glance, too busy nursing her shake, but that didn’t deter him in the slightest.

He ordered his usual bottle of mustard, took a swig, and said,

“Hey, did you sit in sugar? Cause you got a sweet ass.”

After a pregnant pause, she burst into laughter, much to his annoyance,

“I cannot believe you just used that god-awful pickup line on me. Jesus Christ, does that actually work?” she finally turned to him, amusement in her eyes.

He shrugged, glad to at least have her attention,

“I dunno, you tell me, Angel.”

“Look at you, laying it on thick. No, it didn’t,” she replied, rolling her eyes.

“Worth a shot. I’m Sans,” he held out his hand for a shake.

She took the bait,

“Lorelei- ah fuck!” she pulled her hand back like he shocked her… which he did. He couldn’t suppress a chuckle as he turned his hand over to reveal the joy buzzer hidden in his palm. Her glare only lasted for a few moments before laughter bubbled from her lips, “Pfft fuck you, that was actually pretty funny.”

“Thanks, Angel. So, Lorelei, huh?”

She grinned,

“Yeah, Mom and Dad certainly have a sense of humour.”

“Huh?”

“Look it up sometime.”

Sans honestly had no fucking idea what Lorelei meant, but he still wanted to get in her pants so we went with it. 

He was pulling out all the stops for this woman, all his best pickup lines, a few tricks with his magic. He had her laughing to the point where she snorted, and then promptly continued laughing because she couldn’t care less. 

The more he talked to her the more he liked her. The more he figured if she wanted to actually start dating he wouldn’t turn her down. Stars, he wouldn’t dare. Not with a body like that.

Everything was going according to plan. 

Until of course it wasn’t. 

“Lorelei,” Grillby’s deep voice cut in on Sans' story. The glare he received from the skeleton wasn’t paid any mind, “I am sorry to cut in, but she is about to arrive.”  
Her face lit up,

“Really? Oh wow, how do I look?”

Sans watched in disbelief as Grillby, the purple money-hungry prick that Sans had known for years, adopted a soft smile,

“Beautiful as always, my dear.”

He realized that whenever ‘she’ arrived, Sans would probably lose all of Lorelei’s attention, so he decided to wrap it up, annoyed that he wouldn’t get anywhere with her for a while.

“Listen, Angel, I gotta go, but I’d really like to continue this sometime. So, I lost my number, can I have yours?”

The beautiful, unrestrained glee Lorelei had plastered over her face dimmed considerably when she registered Sans' question. Her expression turned into something that read suspiciously like disappointment,

“Oh right,” she grumbled, “I forgot that’s why you came over to me. Listen, Sans,” she focused all her attention on him, “ You’re into pretty girls, right?”

“Only if they’re as pretty as you, Angel,” he winked.

Suddenly, the bell on the door rang and the most lovestruck expression he had ever seen was blossoming onto her face as she caught sight of whoever just walked in,

“Yeah, well so am I.”

And just like that, she was out of her seat and heading towards the mystery person. Having not yet registered her words, Sans followed her path and watched as she picked up a familiar green fire elemental and kissed her.

“I missed you, Babydoll!” she exclaimed when they parted. Fuku had a bright blush and an equally bright smile painted on her face,

“Lori, you dumbass! I didn’t know you’d be back in town so soon! Why didn't you text me?”

It was at that point Sans tuned out of their conversation and the only thought going through his head was, 

‘Harold, they’re lesbians.’

He was brought out of his head by the sound of deep laughter. Grillby’s laughter to be exact. That bastard was laughing at him.

“You just let me flirt with her for half an hour? What the fuck dude?”

Suddenly his original plan didn’t seem so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sorry. Get tricked. This was fun.


End file.
